Deathtrap
Deathtrap is the mid season finale of Rovert Walking Dead Season 3 Trivia *Gareth Returns *Last Appearance of Joel *Last Appearance of Lee *Last Appearance of Brayden *Longest episode in Season 3, totaling up to 38 minutes. *The quote Victor says "NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY FAMILY!" is a known quote in Rockstar Games Grand Theft Auto games Plot Trevor would pull out a sword and Sega would pull out his Deagle, and Trevor would yell at Sega, saying what he had to go through. Sega would put a knife in Trevor, and Sega would push Trevor down. Trevor would take the knife out, and would shoot Sega's foot with Trevor's own Deagle. Sega would fall to the ground, and Brayden would show up. Brayden would push Trevor down to the train tracks, and Victor would point out to Bobby that Brayden was one of the Terminus people. Victor would cut the rope of him and the others and would start shooting Sega's men. Sega would receive a bullet from Victor, and would complain how it hurts. Victor would tell his group, and Trevor, to take cover. Sega would stop Trevor and would trick him into getting Trevor to forgive him. Apparently, Trevor would hallucinate Brandon Beeman and he would tell Trevor to "don't do it." Joel would wonder what Trevor is doing, and Bobby looks at Trevor and Sega bewildered. Trevor says to Sega that he will be sorry, probably meaning that Sega will pay for what he did. Sega would yell for his men to escape, but Lee and his brother Larsen would show up. Lee tells his boss, Sega, that he will take care of the problem. Sega would follow Trevor into a train car, while Joel is heard complaining that he is not the person that Sega's men want. Bobby would try to rescue Trevor, but would be pulled by Brayden. Joel would get into the train car, trying to do a sneak attack on Sega, but would be stabbed by Lee. Sega would look blank at Lee, and Joel and Trevor would run onto the top of the train. Larsen says that he is leaving no matter what. Joel calls out Victor's name, and Sega get's on top of the train. Sega would push Trevor off, and would stab Joel where he was originally stabbed before. Joel would sit in pain, nearly off of the train, and Sega would apologize sarcastically to Joel, saying that he needs to kill Joel. Joel would say that Sega will not be able to kill Trevor or Victor, but Sega would strike back, saying that he will get Joel. Sega would take out his pistol and would aim at Joel, but he would instead push Joel off. Joel would slide down to death, and Trevor would look in horror. He would look at Sega and tells him to get off the train and chat. Sega strikes trying to get Trevor to make him get down. Trevor would add Sega's guts into the conversation, and Sega would say that Joel needed to die, and Sega would say that Victor and Bobby are next. Sega would go to cover, as Trevor would pull out one of his swords. Sega would re-hogtie Victor, Bobby, Zac and Clementine, and Sega would go towards Trevor, but Lee would jump on Sega, betraying him. Trevor would call Lee a "motherfucker" and would yell loud. Trevor would still have his sword out, and Sega would throw Lee onto Trevor's sword, impaling Lee in his stomach. Lee would suffer, and Trevor would put Trevor's other sword in Lee's head, killing him. Trevor would take out both of his swords, and would turn to Sega, asking if Sega wants to end up like Lee. Sega would reply with "no need" which becomes a serious quote for Trevor, and Sega would grab Trevor's own sword and would put a sword in his stomach. Trevor would pull out his sword, and Trevor would put him under the wrecked train. Lee's brother, Larsen, would come, and would find his brother's dead body. Larsen would frown and ask Trevor why he killed Lee, and would call Trevor a monster. Victor would cut his ropes again, and would slice Larsen's throat, ending Larsen's life. Victor would say no one "fucks" with his "family" while Sega would stab his leg. Sega would ask him, "Family?" and Victor would answer he harmed it big time. Victor would look at Sega, while down. Bobby get's untied and says to Trevor that Sega was right on what he said - Trevor's the monster. Victor would look in shock, with a disagreeing face. Sega would take that as sarcasm, and would shoot Bobby's neck. Bobby would then be standing, shaking. Sega asks what they are going to do now, with Trevor answering that he will pray. Sega replies with "Okay." and would call the Terminus people. Sega would taunt Trevor, questioning who will save him now. Gareth would return, and would ask Sega where Victor, Trevor and the others are. Sega would reply with "On the train tracks." Victor would stare at Gareth in horror, as Trevor has a "Oh fuck..." face on him. Brayden would aim his gun at his own head, and Victor would see Brayden commit suicide. Clementine would smack Sega hard, knocking him out without Gareth looking, and would cut Zac and Trevor's ropes. Trevor finds Bobby and says to him "Monster me." sarcastically. Part Two time!